Secret Santa
by moonbeamsanddaydreams
Summary: The Order has organized a Secret Santa. Whoever has Remus is leaving a mystery to solve. Will he figure is out? Who doen't love a confused Remus? Cute and fluffy. Trying my hand at a multi-chapter fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying my hand at a multi-chapter fic. Bare with me...**

Why Hestia Jones wanted to organize a Secret Santa for the order was beyond him. And why the rest of the order decided to go along with it was even more confusing. So Remus Lupin sat at the kitchen table of number 12 Grimmauld Place, head in hands, wondering what the hell to get Mungdungus Fletcher.

Remus knew Mungdunus would wanr something valuable and contraband, but the Ministry was already watching Lupin for being a dangerous creature so he probably wouldn't be able to get away with getting something illegal for Fletcher. And he was too poor to purchase anything of realy value. He didn't even like Mungdungous! He was a thief and a con man who's willing involvement in the order always puzzled Remus. Why should Remus have to get him anything?

Remus sighed and layed his head down on the table. He blinked and noticed a small, folded, slip of paper next to his hand. He first thought it must be just a scrap note left over from that night's meeting, but then he saw that his name was name was elegantly written on it. Remus unfolded the suspicious scrap of paper and read

_Christmas is coming, you're in for a treat_

_Your Secret Sants cannot be beat_

_These note might be clues of the may just be fun_

_but you can be sure, this isn't the only one..._

_Love, Secret Santa_

Remus wouldn't suppress a grin as he read over the note again. It would seem his Secret Santa was much more creative than he was. And he had always loved a good mystery. Maybe this could be fun.

**Short, I know. But there is actually more to come! Who is the mysterious Secret Santa? OooOooOooOooOooOoo! You probably looked at the characters and already know, BUT REMUS DOESN'T! so stay tuned and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

In spite of himself, Remus could not stop thinking about the secret identity of his mystery Santa. He had already compiled a long list of suspects along with possible alibis they might have had. He felt a little bit like Mad-Eye. Really, he was getting ahead of himself. All Remus had to go on was a tiny scrap of paper with four lines on it. Not nearly enough to justify donning the inspector's cap and beginning interrogations.

He sat on the dusty old couch in the dusty old library of Grimmauld Place, twirling the note absent mindedly between his finger tips and staring at the fire. He heard someone come in, but didn't turn around. Remus felt the couch sag slightly as Sirius plopped down next to him.

"Okay, so you're the resident expert on books" Sirius said as he shoved a thin, bright hardcover under Remus's nose. "Is this an appropriate gift?"

"'Pick_ up Charms for the Worldly Wizard, French Edition'_? Who is this meant for?" Remus questioned.

"Bill Weasley. I got him for secret Santa"

"But why would Bill need… Oooh…" The edges of Remus's mouth twitched up into a grin as the realization hit him, "For his 'English studies student' down at Gringotts? Oh, he'll love it"

"Haha, yes" Sirius took the book back and vanished it to some hiding place, "watcha got there?"

Sirius reached over and snatched the slip of paper from Remus's fingers.

"ooh, intrigue" He says as he reads the note, "So where's your list then?"

"What?"

"You're list of suspects. I've know you since you were eleven. You love this kind of mystery stuff. I know you have a list of suspects."

"Fair enough. So far Hestia is at the top of the list. Secret Santa was her idea so she would have the sort of Christmas enthusiam required for this kind of comitment." Remus said.

"Could be, could be, but no." Sirius shook his head. "I think its Snivillus"

"Its not Snape"

"How do you know?"

"The handwriting is clearly female"

"No its not!" Sirius said. "Come on, Snape would do this kind of thing just to mess with you."

"No" Remus's eyes narrowed, "You would do this kind of thing just to mess with me."

"No"

"Its you, isn't it?"

"No! You just said yourself that its clearly a girl!"

"Yeah, but your handwriting's pretty effeminate"

"No it is not!" Sirius protested, "And besides, I just told you who I have! Why would I spend money on a gift for Bill if I had you? I'm crafty, but not that crafty"

"Good point" Remus stood up to leave. "I'll let it play out a little longer before I begin making serious accusations."

"That had better be 'serious' as in 'carried out in effort' and not 'Sirius' as in my name" Sirius chased after his friend. "Moony, its not me. Moony!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

At dinner that night Remus couldn't help but glance around the table at his fellow order members, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. The act in its self made him look quite suspicious.

He felt a light, warm hand lay on top of his. Remus looked over to see Nymphadora Tonks sitting down next to him. His face flushed.

"What are you doing" She giggled, "You look like you're looking for the culprit of some nefarious crime. Did someone steal your chocolate?"

Remus tried not to think about how warm and tingly his hand felt. He was a thirty-eight year old werewolf. He does not get warm and tingly

Her hand was still there.

"err... well I've been getting notes, well one note, from whomever has me for Secret Santa. I'm looking for guilty eyes."

"Guilty eyes" She laughed again. Remus wished she wouldn't do that. He was trying to concentrate for Pete's sake! And her infectious laugh was too wonderfully distracting. Tonks leaned in to whisper, "So, does anyone look suspicious? Have you found the guilty party?"

Remus was trying hard not to move at all. Tonks was still very close to his ear. Her hand was still pressed on his. He didn't even want to breathe. If he moved she might move closer, or she might move away. He wasn't sure which he was more afraid of. His back was beginning to hurt from holding it so rigidly.

"Not yet" he finally managed to say.

"What haven't you done yet?" Said a voice from the other chair next to him. As Remus turned to see Sirius taking the chair to his left, he felt Tonks remove her hand from his.

"Mystery Santa" Tonks said, grinning. "Very exciting"

"Whats he been telling you?" Sirius asked. "Has he said its me? Its not me. I told you its not me."

"I haven't said it was you" Remus said.

"He hasn't?" Sirius asked Tonks.

"Contrary to popular belief, dear cousin," She responded, standing up, "Not everyone talks about you all the time." She turned and walked out of the dining room.

Remus was very pointedly not watching Tonks leave. He was looking over at the flower vase on the table. The flowers were wilted and black. The vase was dingy and old. Not at all like Tonks, whom he was not looking at.

"Sorry, mate" He heard Sirius say

"About...?"

"Interupting your flirting"

"No" Remus said, a little too loudly, "I... uh... we were just talking. Not... um... I'm going to clean up."

He picked up his plate and made to leave for the kitchen when Sirius said, "Wait, stop. look."

Sirius was picking up a small slip of paper that must have been under that plate, "I bet its from your Mystery Claus."

Remus unfolded the note. He could feel Sirius peering over his neck as he began reading.

_Now pay attention because this one's a clue_

_Think about it, I wrote it just for you_

_I see that you're guessing, but you're not close_

_Go and find what you want to kiss the most_

A wide grin spread across Sirius's face. The kind of grin that Remus know from years of experience will lead to his humiliation and embarrassment. That smile struck terror into his heart.

"Padfoot, wait not!" Remus began, but it was too late.

"OH _TONKSIE!_ COME BACK, PLEASE! REMUS NEEDS YOU FOR SOMETHING!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sirius took off into the hall. At first Remus just stood there in the library, looking confused. Then he heard him call her name again.

"Shit." He mumbled quickly and ran after the voice. Slipping on the slick wood floor was getting him nowhere fast. Remus decided to try to cut through the kitchen to head him off. But the kitchen was crowded with after dinner conversations and only served to slow Remus down more. As he stumbled out in to the hallway, finally out of the crowed, he heard Sirius from behind him.

"Oi Tonks! You up there?" Sirius was headed for the stairs. This was a call for drastic measures. Remus pulled his wand out of his back pocket.

"Don't. you. DARE." He shouted. There was a loud crack as a large pile of rubish stacked precariously on the stairs exploded in Sirius's path, sending him flying. There were a few grunts of pain and surprise as Sirius tumbled backwards down the staircase. He finally stopped rolling and came to a stop, upside down, at the base of the stairs. He looked up at Remus, who was standing over him, and said, "Bloody hell, Moony. I wasn't really going to do it."

"Yes you were." Remus said, extending his arm out to help Sirius up.

"Yeah, I was. But thats beside the point! What if I was right? She's got the next clue."

"You're NOT right." Remus put his wand away and took out the note again."It says 'what you want to kiss the most' not whom. I'm supposed to find someTHING"

"hmm... someTHING you really want to to kiss, eh? hmm... KREACHER!"

"No."

"Don't deny it. I've seen the way you look at him. It's love."

"You say that about everyone in the order."

"Nope, just Kreacher and Tonks. A love triangle"

"You're ridiculous"

"STAR CROSSED LOOOOOVEEERRRRS!" Sirius sang.

"oh hell"

"An Elf A Girl And A WereWOOOOOOLF!"

"shut up, Sirius. I'm trying to think."

"Moony, Its a ridiculous clue."

"No its not, I just have to think about it."

"What THING do you want to lock lips with? What THING do you want to have a private moment with? What THING do you want to take home to meet the parents? Tell me, Moony, is there anyTHING you want to spend the rest of your life with in happy bliss? C'mon Remus, there is no THING you want to play tonsil hockey with."

Sirius paused, and looked at his friend. A grin crept across both their faces.

"Chocolate." They shouted together and ran back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Molly Weasley liked to find moments of pleasure where she could. She liked seeing her husband's face light up when he figured out the mechanics of some muggle contraption. She liked seeing her boys getting along for more than five minutes at a time without bickering. And Molly Weasley liked peace and quiet.

Peace and quiet was not something she often got being the mother of seven children, but the little moments were what made it special. It she had peace and quiet all the time she would get bored with it. It was during the moments of chaos that Molly appreciated the peace and quite most.

At the moment, Molly had peace and quiet. She was washing dishes after dinner at Grimmauld Place. She had just sho'd a large group of the order out of the kitchen and back into the dining room so she could have a moment of peace and quiet.

The moment, however, was disturbed when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black came tearing into the kitchen. They loudly ripped open any cupboard they could, searching for something. Sirius bumped into Molly, spilling water everywhere, as he went rooting around for something under the sink.

One of them shouted, "I found it!"

The other called back, "and does it have..."

"yup, lets go!" and as quickly as it started, the hurricane was over.

Peace and Quiet had returned.


End file.
